


Happy Birthday

by CheekyTorah



Series: Wolfstar Addiction [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Sirius wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it..
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Addiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441738
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many drabbles from my tumblr: CheekyTorah-LaceyBAuthor
> 
> Happy birthday to my man, Sirius Black

Sirius stretched his arms high over his head, ruffled his long wavy locks and looked out the window. The war had been ended for over 20 years, he was 59 bloody years old, but he felt like he had only really been living his life for the last couple decades. He breathed in the cool autumn air and sighed happily. It had taken years to get here. To being stable, happily, loved. But, by Merlin, he was here.

“Hmph,” grunted the man in his bed. That beautiful perfect wonderful man. So much love, so much goodness, Sirius didn’t think he deserved him.

He watched as the covers were pulled up and over messy honey curls, blocking the light out of Remus’ eyes completely. “It’s rude to open blinds like that when someone is sleeping, prat.” Came the mumbled complaints that Sirius wondered if he’d ever get used to.

Wondered if he’d ever get used to being happy, having the man he loves more than life loving him back, having a family and a home not just a house.

Sirius chuckled and crawled up onto the bed and sat on the massive lump under the covers that was his husband. The covers inched down revealing the scowl on Remus’ face. Sirius beamed, feeling the love in his chest trying to burst out like fireworks.

“You’re lucky your so handsome,” Remus mumbled rubbing the heel of his palms into his eyes and then reaching for his glasses.

“Like fine wine,” Sirius agreed unashamedly.

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled softly.

“Happy birthday, love,” he whispered and snakes his arms around Sirius pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
